The escape of Rukisama !
by Foxx-sama
Summary: the GazettE Reita/Ruki Ruki est un fugueur, qui traine derrière lui une foule de problèmes. Il est confié à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la région, qui dispose de peu de moyens. Ruki y fait la connaissance de Reita, Uruha, Kai et Aoi, d'autres malades.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 0/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

_"The escape of Ruki-sama !"_

Dire qu'il s'en était vanté au départ. Les choses se ne déroulaient plus aussi bien que prévu, maintenant qu'il était coincé dans un poste de police, entouré par des représentants de la loi qui le fixaient d'un regard torve.

"T'es vraiment dégénéré comme gosse," cracha l'un d'eux, la bouche tordue en une moue réprobatrice. Quelqu'un toussa, puis le silence revint, parfois brisé par les rires d'autres policiers qui passaient dans le couloir. L'atmosphère était sinistre, mais après tout elle convenait parfaitement à ce qui allait suivre.

Peut-être une éternité plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre en direction du couloir qui menait à la pièce dans laquelle Ruki se trouvait, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un fonctionnaire en uniforme et une femme décoiffée, les traits tirés.

"Takanori ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?!" s'exclama la mère du jeune garçon, se précipitant vers lui. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'adolescent, semblant reprendre contenance, puis elle se tourna vers les policiers qui l'examinaient avec suspicion et s'inclina.

"Merci d'avoir trouvé mon fils, désolée de vous avoir causé tant de problèmes," récita-t-elle d'une voix pincée, l'air de sacrifier à d'ennuyeuses formules d'usage. Madame Matsumoto jeta un bref regard assassin à son fils, qui leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle se tourna vers les policiers, une expression volontairement séductrice sur le visage.

"Laissez-moi vous remercier à nouveau messieurs," dit-elle en s'inclinant. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, ce n'est pas sa première fugue vous savez..."

Ruki mordit sa lèvre inférieure, osant à peine regarder sa mère. S'il n'était pas particulièrement réservé et pudique, il détestait entendre ses problèmes personnels exposés au grand jour par quelqu'un d'autre, et en particulier sa génitrice.

"J'avais de bonnes raisons de partir," grommela-t-il de manière à ce que personne n'entende. Encore une semaine de coabitation avec cette femme et il l'aurait tuée. Ca ou pousser son père, toujours îvre, dans l'escalier, c'était tout de même plus propre. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution, il en avait conscience, mais ce n'était que loin d'eux qu'il pouvait s'adoucir un peu, faire preuve de moins de mépris et de condescendance qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Je vais aller mieux," murmura sombrement Ruki comme pour se forcer à y croire, ignorant le regard interrogateur des policiers, et celui plus sombre de sa mère. "Je vais aller mieux..."

Mais il avait perdu la partie. Endettée, mariée à un homme désormais alcoolique, madame Matsumoto n'avait nullement besoin d'un fils fugueur et récidiviste. C'était une femme dure, qui faisait toujours suivre ses menaces d'exécutions. Ruki savait ce qui l'attendait. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir ; au moins, il serait éloigné de son foyer, ce qui était une bien maigre consolation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 1/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attention, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

"Le pavillon des enfants. Ca claque comme nom, hein ? Tu verras, on est plutôt bien, mais faut pas trop en demander !"

Ruki entrouvrit les yeux, tentant de distinguer l'origine de la voix qui le tirait peu à peu du sommeil. Une silhouette se tenait à son chevet, les poings sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté. L'adolescent referma ses doigts autour des draps, emmêlés autour de son corps comme s'il avait fait un violent cauchemar, et il s'écarta au mieux de cet intrus qui le dérangeait.

"Casse-toi..." maugréa le brun. Il avait mal à la tête, ses idées paraissaient embrumées et il avait peine à se souvenir de son arrivée. La fugue, l'hôpital, ses premiers jours, peinaient à subsister dans sa mémoire, comme une chimère qui s'évanouissait dès qu'il tentait de la saisir.

"Ouais, faudrait pas qu'on me trouve ici, sinon ça va craindre," murmura l'intrus en hochant vigoureusement la tête. "Fais attention à toi quand même, faudrait pas que tu me manques de respect..." Il se mit à rire, l'air de se forcer, et ébouriffa les cheveux du brun qui se dégagea avec une grimace.

"On m'appelle 'ruha au fait," ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant du lit dans lequel Ruki était recroquevillé. "Je sens que j'vais t'adorer !" Le brun répondit par un grognement et se massa les tempes. La courte conversation qu'il venait d'avoir constituait déjà un flot d'information trop important pour lui tant que les médicaments faisaient encore effet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'ont fait..." grogna le jeune garçon, en rabattant tant bien que mal la couverture sur son visage, des larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux, le visage de sa mère se gravant dans sa mémoire.

"Salope..."

* * *

Une forme maigre était accroupie sous le portique. Les lèvres entrouvertes, un jeune homme presque diaphane à force de pâleur fixait quelque chose devant lui, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait se passer alentours. Sa main droite était crispée sur le tissu de son jean trop large tandis que l'autre tenait un petit morceau de bois tranchant, immobilisée à quelques centimètres du sol où se tortillait un ver de terre coupé en deux.

L'adolescent écarta les cheveux noirs que le vent envoyait contre son visage, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air appliqué, les yeux grand ouverts. Il baissa soigneusement sa main gauche vers la terre humide, sa main droite jouant avec les coutures de son vêtement, puis il appuya avec une attention glaciale et appliquée le morceau de bois contre le ver qui se contorsionnait. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis le brun opéra doucement quelques mouvements de droite à gauche pour couper mieux, jusqu'à ce que le bois qu'il tenait entre ses doigts rencontre finalement la terre et s'y enfonce doucement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, rejetant doucement la tête en arrière, prenant une longue et calme inspiration. Les yeux animés d'une lueur rêveuse et cruelle, il se tourna distraitement vers le bâtiment blanc écru à quelques mètres de là, où une vieille femme faisait le ménage.

"Je vais rentrer bientôt, oui..." susurra le brun pour lui-même avant de reporter son attention sur les trois morceaux du ver de terre qui s'agitait comme pour échapper à son prédateur. L'horloge du couloir, qu'il avait aperçue à travers la vitre, marquait l'heure du déjeuner. Il fallait se lever et exécuter ce rituel désagréable qui consistait à être enfermé avec les autres dans un vieux réfectoire, mais pour le moment il restait accroupi à contempler son oeuvre, cette minuscule souffrance qui se tortillait entre les brins d'herbe.

* * *

"Aoi n'est pas là," s'inquiéta un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux. Son regard parcouru rapidement la salle à manger de l'hôpital, sans succès. La silhouette maigre de l'adolescent n'était visible nulle part.

"Les anorexiques ne bouffent pas avec nous," chuchota Uruha de manière à ce qu'aucun des surveillants ne l'entendent. Le petit brun à ses côtés leva la tête vers lui, l'air à la fois inquiet et surpris.

"Tu crois qu'il est anorexique ?" s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la surveillante la plus proche. Uruha soupira et secoua la tête, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

"Ca m'étonnerais," intervint un grand blond aux traits fatigués. "Il mange avec nous d'habitude, et les ano' vont tous à la même table. Quand ils mangent avec nous. De toutes façons ils ne les traitent pas comme nous, on le saurait si c'était ça."

"Suzuki-kun, tu t'intéresses à l'état de santé de ton camarade ?" s'enquit la surveillante qui avait surpris leur conversation. "Tu devrais d'abord te préoccuper de toi tu sais, et cela peut être blessant pour lui." Le blond hocha rapidement la tête et son interlocutrice s'éloigna vers une des tables du fond autour de laquelle était rassemblé un petit groupe d'infirmiers.

"Tiens, il y a déjà un problème," remarqua Uruha avec un sourire triomphant. "Ces anorexiques sont vraiment des dingues !" Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il serrait des poings, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le blond posa une main sur le bras de l'adolescent, le caressant doucement en espérant que son geste le calmerait au lieu d'aggraver le problème.

"Je sais, c'est bon Reita, j'vais pas m'énerver," grogna Uruha, un frisson parcourant ses épaules. Un surveillant les observait déjà du coin de l'oeil, attentif aux réactions de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se força à sourire, conscient qu'il serait épié, par prudence, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il se força à reporter son attention sur autre chose, par exemple, sur l'infirmière qui distribuait leurs assiettes aux tables du fond, réservées aux troubles du comportement alimentaire.

L'adolescent fit la moue, finalement soulagé de ne pas faire partie de ce groupe-là. Les repas étaient d'ordinaire plutôt animés et agréables malgré la nourriture infâme qui leur était servie, à cause du peu de moyens dont disposait l'hôpital. L'heure du déjeuner constituait en général avec les activités collectives les rares moments un peu réjouissants de cette vie en captivité, excepté pour les pensionnaires atteints de troubles du comportement alimentaire, qui ne pouvaient réellement profiter ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

"Quand je vois ça, je me dis qu'on a de la chance," soupira Uruha à l'oreille de son voisin, apercevant à la table du fond le visage du nouveau venu qu'il avait visité plus tôt dans la matinée. Reita hocha distraitement la tête, soulagé de voir que son compagnon de table semblait s'être un peu apaisé, puis se servit des plats qu'on leur distribuait dans un silence presque sinistre, ponctué par les sanglots d'un jeune garçon attablé au fond du réfectoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 2/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attention, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Ruki fixa le contenu de son assiette, encore un peu assommé par les médicaments. Son arrivée à l'hôpital lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. La douleur de quelques bleus sur ses épaules et ses bras laissaient à penser qu'il s'était débattu lorsque les infirmiers avaient tenté de le calmer, mais il ne se souvenait en réalité que de peu de choses excepté une crise de boulimie et de colère. Il avait probablement vomi, d'où les médicaments, et il se souvenait d'avoir lancé sa lampe de chevet sur une infirmière peu avant qu'on lui administre une plus sérieuse dose de calmants.

Désormais, il était coincé ici et toute la colère du monde n'y changerait rien. Ruki avalait la purée que contenait son assiette sans se plaindre, sous le regard attentif des infirmières. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation, épié sans cesse par de prétendus médecins étudiant soigneusement ses repas ; il ne s'y habituerait définitivement jamais.

Ruki repoussa finalement son assiette à moitié vide, dégoûté par les regards de ces adultes consciencieux qu'il sentait dans son dos. Une main ramena le repas du blond devant lui et celui-ci leva les yeux, sourcils froncés.

"Mange," ordonna une infirmière d'un ton doux. Les autres malades de la table observaient la scène, soulagés d'avoir un peu de distraction pour ne plus penser à cette nourriture qui leur compliquait tant la vie.

"Pas faim. C'est les médocs," bougonna Ruki en guise de réponse. Il adressa une grimace à l'infirmière qui soupira puis enleva finalement l'assiette, tandis que les autres malades retournaient à leur repas avec déception et une pointe de jalousie. Ruki posa ses coudes sur la table, décidé à prendre son mal en patience en attendant de pouvoir sortir du réfectoire. Il n'y avait probablement pas grand chose à faire dans un hôpital aussi pauvre de toutes façons.

* * *

Après le repas, on laissa la majeure partie des malades regagner leur chambre ou le foyer, puis une infirmière vint prévenir Ruki de l'ouverture d'une salle informatique dans laquelle les patients avaient accès à une connexion internet. Le brun la suivit, ravi de la perspective de donner de ses nouvelles aux quelques amis qu'il avait prévenus de sa fugue.

"Vous avez un quart d'heure !" s'exclama le surveillant en ouvrant la porte qui menait à la salle informatique. Ruki s'assit devant un des ordinateurs, quelque peu étonné par le faible nombre de malades dans la pièce, et par leur mine découragée. Reprendre contact avec l'extérieur était pourtant à ses yeux une priorité absolue, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'assurance d'être compris au moins par quelques proches, à défaut de pouvoir se confier aux médecins.

Au moins, le forum sur lequel l'adolescent se rendait habituellement n'était pas filtré par les ordinateurs de l'hôpital. Ruki se connecta avec un petit sourire, soulagé de retrouver après plusieurs jours d'absence les connaissances qu'il avait faites sur le net. Le sujet que l'adolescent avait posté quelques jours auparavant atteignait à présent une dizaine de pages, indiquées sous le titre presque comique en comparaison de son contenu : "The escape of Ruki-sama !"

Les réponses se suivaient, courtes pour la plupart, sur une bonne demie page après le dernier message laissé par le jeune garçon. Ruki fit descendre la page avec un large sourire, pressé de répondre aux probables inquiétudes de ses amis, découvrant un à un les messages.

_"Bon courage pour ta fugue mec !"_

_"Ouais c'est clair."_

_"Mouais je trouve ça bizarre. Il n'y a personne de son nom sur les sites d'enfants disparus."_

_"Ouais. Tu postes vachement souvent Ruki, dis-moi, y'a beaucoup de cyber café là où t'es ou quoi...?"_

_"Tiens c'est marrant, on est du même avis !"_

_"Immaturité quand tu nous tiens. Tu sais quoi Ruki ? Tu devrais écrire un livre autobiographique. Ta vie est tellement spéciale."_

_"Trop d'ironie tue l'ironie apparemment."_

_"Salut ! Bonne chance pour ta fugue ! T'as quel âge ?"_

_"Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui ?"_

_"Vous allez ptêtre me trouver insensible, mais je me dis qu'on l'a vexé parce qu'on est nombreux à pas le croire, et qu'il reviendra plus."_

_"Il a toujours pas été signalé disparu. Il a ptêtre été retrouvé..."_

_"Ou bien c'est des mensonges !"_

Ruki recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, atterré. Il s'attendait à tout, à des encouragements, à des critiques, à des inquiétudes, mais pas à des doutes. Était-il si bizarre que personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? L'adolescent parcourut la salle du regard, ravalant ses larmes, évitant de lire à nouveau les réponses qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Quelques-uns des malades avaient déjà quitté la pièce, abandonnant les ordinateurs. Ceux qui restaient jouaient en ligne, ou consultaient des journaux postés sur internet. N'avaient-ils donc personne à qui parler ?

Ruki reporta malgré tout son attention sur l'écran et une réponse plus longue que les autres, en bas de la page, attira son attention.

_"Franchement, se vanter d'une fugue, faut vraiment avoir un problème. Désolé de le dire mais moi j'y crois pas. C'est une histoire à dormir debout son truc, il essaye d'être intéressant c'est tout."_

L'adolescent eut un haut le cœur et ferma la page, se levant précipitamment pour courir hors de la pièce, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Aoi était debout, le regard perdu au loin, devant la baie vitrée sans cesse martelée par les gouttes de pluie. Le temps s'était brusquement gâché après une matinée certes nuageuse et humide mais belle tout de même. Le ver de terre de tout à l'heure était probablement mort là dehors ; Aoi aurait presque voulu retourner voir, mais les réflexions que les infirmières ne manqueraient pas d'avoir s'il rentrait trempé le lassaient d'avance.

Un détail dans le paysage retint l'attention du brun au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Une chaussure dépassait du mur qui masquait le perron de l'hôpital, comme si quelqu'un était assis là-bas, ce qui était plutôt curieux par un temps pareil. Il n'était pas explicitement interdit de sortir, mais aller rêvasser sous la pluie constituait définitivement le genre d'actes suspicieux dont se méfiaient clairement les médecins.

Aoi se décala sur la droite pour mieux voir. Une silhouette effectivement était recroquevillée là bas, les jambes écartée, la tête entre les genoux, une flaque peu appétissante se répandant sur le sol.

"Hey Aoi. Tu regardes quoi ?" s'enquit la voix d'Uruha, faisant sursauter le brun. Aoi pointa du doigt la silhouette assise sous la pluie et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain debout à coté de lui hocha un sourcil.

"C'est le nouveau lui," constata Uruha sans surprise. "Takanori quelque chose je crois. Il est en train de vomir." Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, observant la scène côte à côte, puis Uruha se décida à ouvrir la porte de la baie vitrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Aoi en reculant de quelques pas pour ne pas être mouillé par la pluie battante. Uruha se faufila dehors et repoussa la porte sans la refermer, adressant au brun un signe de la tête en guise de réponse avant de se dirigera vers la silhouette accroupie un peu plus loin.

"Faire ça ici, c'est une mauvaise idée," fit remarquer l'adolescent en s'asseyant près de Ruki pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri sur le perron. "Si quelqu'un sort, il va te voir et ils vont te mettre va savoir où. En plus les traces de vomi... Y'a plus discret hein !"

"Ta gueule. Laisse-moi tranquille..." grogna le garçon d'une voix rauque, avant de cracher pour se débarrasser du goût acide qui restait dans sa bouche. "C'est pas ton.. problème." Ruki recula vers la porte pour s'y adosser, écartant son visage de l'averse qui redoublait de violence, la tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre un souffle calme et contrôlé.

"Eh, ça va, y'en a plein comme toi ici," rétorqua Uruha en se s'approchant de l'adolescent assis à côté de lui, qui eut un mouvement de recul. "Ce que tu fais là ça arrive tous les jours, mais t'auras vraiment des emmerdes si on te voit. Je peux bien t'aider, ça m'coûte rien. C'est bon ?"

Ruki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais celui qui lui faisait face avait déjà sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et essuyait avec application le contour des lèvres asséchées du brun. Ruki fronça les sourcils et se dégagea brusquement, ôtant lui-même les dernières traces de vomi avec le revers de sa manche, une moue boudeuse se dessinant sur ses lèvres abimées.

"On rentre," ordonna Uruha qui commençait un peu à perdre patience. Ruki renifla mais ne broncha pas, se contentant de se lever pour suivre Uruha vers la baie vitrée restée entrouverte. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs les attendait dans le couloir, le visage presque entièrement caché dans une grande capuche noire, comme sur la défensive, adressant un regard soupçonneux au brun qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Salut," marmonna Ruki, l'air tout aussi méfiant que le garçon au cheveux noirs. Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer, comme s'il le jaugeait, puis Uruha les poussa tous les deux vers une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres pour couper court aux présentations.

* * *

Reita était allongé sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, quelqu'un ayant visiblement préféré donner un coup de pieds dedans plutôt que de se servir de la poignée.

"Uru, tu vas attirer tous les infirmiers à la ronde," soupira le blond sans le moindre doute quant à l'identité de celui qui entrait, ne prenant même pas la peine de détourner le regard de la cour intérieure de l'hôpital qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre.

"Salut," fit Kai d'une voix étonnée, bougeant un peu sur le lit qui lui servait de fauteuil pour être tout à fait face aux nouveaux arrivants. Son regard s'attarda sur un brun presque aussi petit que lui, sans doute le nouveau pensionnaire dont on entendait parler depuis quelques jours, puis Kai sourit à Aoi avec une pointe de soulagement.

"Oh, Aoi-kun, ce midi tu as pas mangé avec nous ?" demanda-t-il doucement, tandis que l'intéressé venait le rejoindre. Aoi secoua la tête en guise de réponse avant de s'assoir sur le lit près de Kai, glissant une main dans les cheveux auburn de celui-ci.

Ruki, debout au centre de la pièce, jeta un regard vers le plafond, esquissant une grimace. La chambre était exiguë, dépourvue de décorations, mis à part un rideau bleu pâle qui touchait presque terre, accroché devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Les draps des trois lits qui meublaient la pièce était de la même couleur, les draps pliés visiblement avec grand soin. Une ampoule accrochée nue au plafond éclairait la pièce, donnant à la chambre une atmosphère sinistre qu'accentuait la pluie au dehors.

"Salut toi, nouveau ?" s'enquit Reita avec un sourire, dévisageant avec intérêt le brun debout entre deux des lits. "Moi c'est Reita, le garçon là c'est Kai ; tu connais déjà Uruha et Aoi." Ruki hocha vaguement la tête mais le blond assis sur le lit du fond ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, le regard désormais tourné vers Uruha.

"Ruha, tu vas où ?" fit Reita en se levant, une main posée sur la tête de lit en métal qui lui servait de table de nuit. L'intéressé haussa les épaules, ses doigts jouant avec le chambranle de la porte.

"T'occupes ! Ça te regarde pas !" rétorqua vivement Uruha, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, avant de s'éclipser d'un pas rapide, sous le regard interrogateur de Ruki. Reita poussa un soupir et se rassit sur ses draps bleu pâle, arborant une moue pensive.

"Mets-toi à l'aise," murmura-t-il finalement à l'attention du nouveau venu, sans même le regarder. Ruki acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit vide, mal à l'aise. Aoi chuchotait à l'oreille de Kai, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Reita ne semblait pas disposé à discuter avec qui que ce fut, a fortiori avec lui puisqu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Ruki enfila finalement la capuche de son sweat shirt, encore mouillée par son bref séjour sous la pluie, puis il s'adossa au mur, roulé en boule, tentant de se reposer un peu en attendant de trouver meilleure occupation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 3/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon, laissant les premières lueurs du crépuscule éclairer le réfectoire de l'hôpital. Le temps était orageux, et les nuages épais qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans la cantine.

Pour les infirmiers, le repas du soir était toujours une épreuve. Ceux des patients qui avaient des troubles du sommeil étaient la plupart du temps épuisés et extrêmement nerveux, mais les autres malades n'étaient pas en reste et l'ambiance pouvait très rapidement dégénérer. Seule la table du fond restait généralement d'un calme sinistre, un adolescent lançant parfois son assiette par terre dans un geste de désespoir vain, sans poser davantage de problèmes.

Ce soir était un des soirs où les surveillants pressentaient un repas difficile. Les quelques personnes "à risque" de l'hôpital étaient comme à l'ordinaire soigneusement placés en bout de table ou à des endroits plutôt isolés afin de limiter les problèmes. Atsuaki Takeshima, qui en faisait partie, s'était pourtant assis avec une moue provocatrice juste en face d'un garçon plus jeune que lui, connu par les malades pour avoir été mis en isolement à plusieurs reprises pour violences.

L'énervement d'Uruha était palpable ; à tel point que Kai et Aoi, d'ordinaire incapables de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche et attendaient leur repas en silence. Reita, le regard fixé sur son voisin, guettait le moindre signe d'explosion de la bombe à retardement qu'Uruha pouvait parfois devenir lorsque les contrariétés s'accumulaient.

"Putain, merde !" s'écria soudain ce dernier, dévisageant les infirmiers qui l'observaient attentivement depuis son entrée dans le réfectoire. "C'est bon, j'vais pas tuer quelqu'un, vous allez me lâcher oui ?!" L'un des surveillants s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain, qui s'était levé, reculant sa chaise avec fracas.

"Mais foutez-moi la paix bordel !" cria Uruha d'une voix indignée et pleine de rage, incapable de rester calme devant tous ces adultes qui l'observaient avec un mélange de pitié et de prudence. "Vous allez me laisser tranquille merde !" L'infirmier qui s'était approché s'immobilisa et l'adolescent marcha jusqu'à lui, son assiette dans les mains, avant de la lancer violemment sur le sol.

"M'approchez pas," menaça Uruha en dépassant l'infirmier, le frappant au passage d'un coup d'épaule. "Putain, m'approchez pas ou je casse tout." Il adressa un regard sombre au surveillant près de la porte puis quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant rapidement dans le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" chuchota Ruki à l'oreille du blond assis près de lui, après avoir attendu quelques secondes que le réfectoire reprenne une activité à peu près normale. Reita détourna le regard, semblant hésiter un instant quant à ce qu'il devait ou non dire, puis il se pencha pour répondre le plus discrètement possible.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, Uruha supporte mal la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui. Ça l'énerve très vite, et il peut devenir violent. Ils l'ont mis en isolement plusieurs fois, mais c'est loin d'être le pire ici. Il faut le laisser reprendre son souffle tranquillement et les infirmiers le savent, d'ailleurs tu remarqueras qu'à part un surveillant, personne ne s'occupe de savoir ce qu'il est parti faire." Ruki hocha lentement la tête, assimilant ces nouvelles informations. Uruha lui avait certes parut un peu nerveux la première fois, mais pas au point d'une telle démonstration de colère.

Le brun leva les yeux, observant Reita avec curiosité. Il aurait presque voulu demander au blond ce qu'était son problème à lui, mais ils se connaissaient sans doute trop peu pour qu'il obtienne une réponse. Ruki avait conscience de faire parties des rares personnes dont le problème était évident : la boulimie vomitive laissait des traces, même s'il était d'apparence plutôt maigre - ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée que la majorité des personnes se faisaient des boulimiques.

"Ruki-kun," appela une petite voix qui le fit sursauter. "Tu n'es plus à la table du fond ?" Ruki se retourna pour découvrir Aoi, assis à côté de lui, qui avait légèrement repoussé sa capuche en arrière pour le regarder. Le brun secoua la tête en guise de réponse, mais Aoi ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant, comme s'il cherchait à deviner les raisons pour lesquelles le nouvel arrivant mangeait désormais avec eux.

"Anorexie ?" s'enquit finalement à voix basse le garçon aux cheveux noirs, retirant totalement sa capuche. Ruki secoua à nouveau la tête et Aoi acquiessa avec un regard compréhensif, un sourire à peine visible étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

"Pour les boulimiques, les anorexiques comme moi ont au moins la chance d'être maigre je suppose," commenta-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur son assiette. Ruki écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête, ignorant tant bien que mal la remarque plutôt acerbe que venait d'avoir son voisin de table.

"L'écoute pas, ici faut guérir," intervint Reita d'une voix monotone. Le brun hocha distraitement la tête, essayant de s'en convaincre, mais son regard avait du mal à quitter ses cuisses qui paraissaient tellement grosses, aplaties par la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

* * *

La soirée s'annonçait mal. On avait dit à Ruki de dormir avec les autres, dans la chambre de Kai et Reita - les infirmiers semblaient persuadés que les malades finiraient par se surveiller entre eux si on évitait de les laisser seuls. Uruha était resté introuvable, mais le personnel savait de toutes façons certainement où il était ; les pensionnaires ne pouvaient eux que prendre leur mal en patience en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles.

Le plus affecté de la chambrée était sans doute Reita. Il avait repris sa place habituelle sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, observant la cour intérieure plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, la pluie tombant de plus belle. Kai était assis entre le côté de son lit et le mur, sur le sol, quasiment invisible pour Ruki dans la position où il se trouvait. Aoi, lui, semblait indifférent aux problèmes d'Uruha ; il se contentait d'observer ses jambes longues et pâles, assis en tailleurs, le visage caché comme à l'ordinaire sous une large capuche noire.

Après un silence qui parut interminable, le jeune anorexique aux cheveux noirs se leva, dévoilant ses hanches saillantes sous son boxer, à peine cachées par son sweat shirt noir. Aoi s'étira, les lèvres plissées en une moue ennuyée, avant de poser ses mains par terre pour faire quelques exercices sportifs.

"Je devrais peut-être faire ça aussi," marmonna Ruki, attirant l'attention du brun. Celui-ci se releva, les mains dans les poches du seul vêtement qu'il portait encore excepté son boxer, toisant le nouvel occupant de la chambre comme s'il tentait d'estimer ce qu'il restait de graisse sur son corps déjà mince.

"Ouais," lâcha simplement Aoi, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses exercices. Piqué au vif, le brun se releva du lit où il était assis, attrapant l'autre malade par l'épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face.

"Tu parles, je suis sûr que je suis aussi costaud que toi," fit-il avec une grimace mal assurée. Aoi haussa un sourcil avant de se dégager, enfilant une paire de jeans et des chaussures.

"Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? Compte pas sur moi pour te ménager, c'est pas parce que t'es malade que j'vais te traiter comme les infirmiers le font," rétorqua l'anorexique se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je vais courir, suis-moi si tu l'oses." Ruki fronça les sourcils, attrapant son sweat-shirt d'une main avant de suivre son adversaire, ignorant les protestations de Reita qui tentait des les raisonner. L'adolescent le guida à travers les couloirs pendant quelques minutes, puis ouvrit une petite porte donnant sur l'extérieur que les surveillants ne prenaient jamais la peine de verrouiller.

"Si tu veux te dégonfler..." commença Aoi sur un ton volontairement méprisant. Ruki haussa les épaules et poussa son adversaire en arrière pour sortir le premier, cachant au mieux le frisson qui le parcourut lorsqu'il s'avança sous la pluie. Aoi lui adressa un sourire narquois, sortant à son tour, avant de commencer à courir à un rythme plutôt rapide. Le brun mis sa capuche afin d'être mouillé le moins possible et suivit son adversaire, bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber avant lui.

La lune, cachée derrière d'épais nuages, éclairait à peine les alentours. La clinique, située en campagne, ne profitait pas de la lueur des lampadaires et Ruki devait plisser les yeux pour parvenir à ne pas perdre Aoi de vue, sans compter la pluie et le sol boueux qui semblait se dérober sous ses pas. Soudain, l'adolescent poussa un cri, sentant une branche lui fouetter le visage, puis il trébucha et son genou heurta quelque chose de dur. Ruki jura, prit appuis dans la boue pour se relever puis recommença à courir, sans même prêter attention au fait qu'Aoi l'avait semé. La course dura encore quelques minutes, puis il ralentit son allure, incapable de reconnaître précisément où il était mis à part le mur blafard de l'hôpital qui se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa droite.

"Ahhh..." gémit Ruki en se laissant tomber à genoux, essoufflé. Il avait vomit entièrement son premier repas de la journée et n'avait pas avalé grand chose au dîner, si bien que la tête lui tournait déjà. L'adolescent baissa la tête, les mains posées sur ses cuisses dont il pouvait sentir l'épaisseur, de loin supérieure au diamètre des bien belles jambes d'Aoi.

"Ha, alors ?" s'exclama une voix derrière lui, d'un ton qui cachait mal une profonde satisfaction. "Tu as perdu. Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, tu sais." Ruki rétorqua par un grognement, trop fatigué pour répondre à la provocation. Le souffle d'Aoi semblait aussi rapide que le sien, peut-être même plus, et sa respiration paraissait laborieuse, presque asthmatique.

Ruki ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration avant de se lever. Il avait si froid qu'il grelottait désormais, sans même s'en être rendu compte, incapable de se réchauffer sous la pluie après l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Le brun se retourna pour chercher Aoi du regard mais celui-ci avait disparu, laissant l'adolescent trouver seul le chemin du retour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 4/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Ruki avait fini par retrouver le chemin de l'hôpital, errant dans le noir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir enfin s'orienter. Aoi n'était nulle part en vue et l'adolescent était trempé, épuisé, espérant ne pas avoir la malchance de croiser un infirmier dans les couloirs.

Ruki pénétra finalement dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé mais arrivé heureusement sans encombres. Il referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible puis essaya de trouver son lit à tâtons, sans remarquer deux yeux grands ouverts qui l'épiaient dans le noir.

"Qui.. qui est là ?!" s'enquit une voix angoissée, que le brun identifia rapidement comme celle de Kai. "R..Rei, y'a quelqu'un !"

"C'est moi," chuchota Ruki, s'approchant du lit de Kai pour essayer de le calmer. On entendit un bruit de couvertures et le brun discerna vaguement la silhouette du jeune malade, recroquevillé contre le mur, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du nouveau venu.

"A-Arrête !" s'exclama Kai d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, presque stridente. Reita poussa un grognement à l'autre bout de la chambre et le bruit des draps se fit à nouveau entendre. Puis la pièce retomba dans le silence, seulement ponctué par le bruit des gouttes d'eau contre la vitre. Ruki n'osait plus bouger, immobile au milieu de la pièce.

"Ruki ?" appela finalement la voix de Reita, brisant le silence sinistre qui s'était installé. Le blond s'assit dans les couvertures puis le brun répondit par un timide murmure d'assentiment, attentif aux réactions de Kai, à quelques mètres de lui.

C'est bon, c'est Ruki," insista Reita sur un ton volontairement très calme. "Y'a rien à craindre." Kai émit un gémissement plaintif, visiblement toujours aussi peu rassuré, mais il osa tout de même se rallonger, prenant toutefois garde de ne pas quitter des yeux le nouveau venu.

"Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher," murmura Ruki en reculant jusqu'à son propre lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis se glissa dans les draps, s'appliquant à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas effrayer à nouveau son compagnon de chambre.

Les paupières de Ruki s'étaient closes depuis à peine quelques secondes, dans l'espoir que le sommeil viendrait vite, lorsqu'un bruit de sanglot étouffa attira son attention. Le brun ferma les yeux un peu plus fort et s'efforça d'ignorer les pleurs presque silencieux qui provenaient du lit voisin, ponctués par de brefs gémissements craintifs. Le silence revint finalement après un temps et Ruki frissonna bien malgré lui, s'interdisant de prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de sa couche.

* * *

Ce fut le son d'une cloche qui réveilla la chambrée, dès huit heures, le lendemain matin. Ruki avait mal dormi, perturbé par les événements de la veille, et il jeta avant toute chose un regard furtif en direction de Kai pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"Bonjour," salua le garçon aux cheveux auburn, le visage sans doute un peu plus pâle et cerné que la veille. Ruki répondit d'un hochement de tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, mais Kai ne lui prêtait déjà plus la moindre attention, occupé à plier soigneusement toutes ses affaires sur ses draps impeccablement refaits.

"Habille-toi, on va prendre le p'tit dej'," ordonna brusquement la voix pourtant d'ordinaire calme et posée de Reita. Le blond était déjà prêt, debout sur le pas de la porte, son regard presque glacial ne quittant pas les pupilles couleur chocolat de Ruki.

"Maintenant ?" s'enquit celui-ci, avant de repousser paresseusement la couvertures qui masquait encore ses jambes. Reita répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et Ruki soupira, se hâtant malgré tout d'obéir.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda Ruki après plusieurs minutes de marche en silence dans les couloirs, fatigué de suivre le blond sans savoir quelle était leur destination. Celui étendit le bras pour laisser passer le brun devant lui, à l'angle du corridor central qui menait au réfectoire.

"Petit déjeuner," répondit Reita d'une voix monotone. "Tu as sans doute remarqué que Kai était nerveux, et bien il attendait qu'on parte." Ruki hocha lentement la tête, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la porte de la cantine pour pouvoir poursuivre leur conversation sans être entendus par les autres malades.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" s'enquit finalement le brun, jouant du bout des doigts avec la couture de son pantalon pour conjurer sa nervosité. Reita se contenta de hausser les épaules, évasivement, puis il précéda l'adolescent dans le réfectoire, signifiant de cette manière la fin de leur dialogue.

* * *

Ruki se frotta les paupières, assis en bout de table à côté de Reita et Uruha. L'adolescent eux cheveux châtain avait le visage baissé sur son petit-déjeuner, l'air renfrogné même s'il n'y avait plus autour de lui l'aura de rage de la veille. Aoi se trouvait un peu plus loin, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, les doigts affairés à découper en minuscules morceaux la tranche de pain posée devant lui sur la table. Ruki s'apprêtait à se servir de thé lorsque la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kai, visiblement plus paisible qu'à son réveil.

"Aoi, je peux m'assoir ?" murmura ce dernier en s'approchant de la seule place qui restait libre. L'autre ne répondit pas, ce qui devait signifier quelque chose aux yeux de Kai puisqu'il se faufila sur la chaise avec un sourire contenté, avant de poser un baiser au coin des lèvres de son voisin.

"Kai et Aoi sont..." chuchota Ruki à l'oreille de Reita, le ton de sa voix suffisant à sous-entendre le reste de son propos. Le blond jeta un regard aux deux garçons, les lèvres plissées en une moue légèrement réprobatrice, puis il se tourna vers Ruki pour lui répondre.

"Pas vraiment. C'est spécial."

Le brun posa son coude sur la table pour y appuyer son menton, recommençant tant bien que mal à manger malgré son estomac noué par la perspective de voir ses cuisses d'épaissir davantage. Que Reita refuse systématiquement de donner des réponses claires à ses questions ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en soi, mais cette petite contrariété ne faisait qu'ajouter aux autres problèmes que Ruki avait à affronter.

Il avait pris le temps, en se préparant le matin même, de faire le tour du propriétaire. La chambre dans laquelle il allait vraisemblablement vivre pour quelques temps était jouxtée par une petite salle de bain, dépourvue de miroir et bien sur de pèse-personne. L'adolescent ne disposait donc que de son propre regard pour estimer s'il s'approchait ou au contraire s'il s'éloignait du poids qu'il s'était fixé. Cette situation impossible le rendrait particulièrement nerveux aux repas, il en avait conscience, mais adopter un mode de vie sain était simplement hors de question.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, profitant d'un moment où Reita regardait ailleurs afin que le blond ne se mêle pas à ses problèmes, puis il jeta sur le sol la tartine qu'il tenait à la main. Ne pas disposer de moyens de savoir où il en était était une horrible tentation à se laisser aller, à manger plus que ce qu'il devrait, mais il ne fallait pas céder. La silhouette d'Aoi, quelques mètres plus loin, lui rappelait la cruelle vérité, et le but à atteindre - l'anorexie était une maladie tellement plus douce et plus enviable. Ruki ne comptait pas guérir, loin de là ; il n'avait jamais estimé que ce serait souhaitable ou même nécessaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 5/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Ce matin-là, un atelier poterie était organisé pour distraire les malades. Ils étaient rassemblés par petits groupes de cinq ou six, chacun à la charge d'une infirmière, qui supervisait leur travail et donnait parfois quelques conseils. Ruki, encore fatigué de sa nuit mouvementée, était plus ou moins affalé sur sa table, pétrissant d'une main une boule de glaise informe.

Aoi s'appliquait à sculpter une forme complexe qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu, et Kai avait presque terminé son oeuvre, qui évoquait quelque chose comme un papillon ou un cheval. Reita était assis un peu plus loin, terminant les finitions de sa poterie, un simple bol. Uruha n'avait pas commencé, la mine renfrognée, occupé à faire des trous dans sa part de terre glaise qui s'étalait sur la table devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Takanori-kun ?" demanda gentiment une des infirmières. Ruki avait, à l'instar des autres malades, fini par développer une véritable haine pour ce ton gentil et affecté qui cachait mal la pitié très professionnelle du personnel de l'hôpital.

"Une infirmière guillotinée," rétorqua-t-il dans sa barbe, faisant rire nerveusement Kai. L'infirmière n'avait heureusement pas entendu distinctement et elle hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner vers Reita et Uruha.

"Je vais faire une lame de razoir. Ca au moins ils connaissent," railla Ruki en donnant à sa part de terre une forme rectangulaire pour la détruire aussitôt lorsqu'une autre des infirmières regarda vers lui.

"Ruki ?" appela soudain une voix derrière l'adolescent, qui se retourna. Le brun écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant debout derrière lui la psychiatre qui l'avait suivi plusieurs années, un sourire presque tendre étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

"Tu peux venir avec moi ?" demanda cette dernière, d'une voix bien plus douce et sincère que celle que prenaient si souvent les infirmières. "Ta mère est venue te voir, pour savoir où tu en étais."

Ruki hocha la tête puis se leva pour suivre docilement la thérapeute. Reita lui adressa un regard inquiet, auquel l'adolescent répondit par un sourire mal assuré, avant de quitter la pièce, appréhendant un peu une nouvelle rencontre avec sa mère. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans cet hôpital, il y était finalement plutôt tranquille, loin de la violence avec laquelle il était parfois traité chez lui.

* * *

Lorsque Ruki ressorti du bureau où avait eu lieu l'entrevue, près d'une heure plus tard, l'hôpital semblait plongé dans une agitation inhabituelle. Aoi l'attendait dans le couloir près de la porte menant au bâtiment central, nonchalamment adossé au mur, accompagné de Kai qui paraissait exceptionnellement nerveux.

"Reita s'est enfermé," déclara abruptement Aoi en guise d'entrée en matière, laissant un silence avant de poursuivre. "Il est dans les toilettes du second étage, la psy de l'hôpital essaye de le faire sortir, et puis sa psy à lui va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Ruki d'une voix tremblante, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son estomac. Aoi haussa les épaules, un sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi..." répondit le brun en précédant Kai vers les escaliers qui menaient au second étage. "Il est fou, si ça se trouve il va se mutiler ou va savoir quoi d'autre. C'est bien son genre." Ruki ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais un bruit sourd provenant du haut des escaliers l'interrompit. Il se précipita en vers les étages, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, pour tomber nez à nez avec une poignée d'infirmiers rassemblés devant une porte close.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda l'un d'eux, la tension se lisant sur son visage. "C'est pas un spectacle. Retourne dans ta chambre !" Ruki resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant médusé la porte verrouillée dont on avait visiblement tenté de forcer la poignée, puis un infirmier lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna de force.

"Je sais ce que je fais !" eut le temps d'entendre le brun, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de Reita, plus aiguë et anxieuse qu'à l'ordinaire. "Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux pas que ça finisse comme la dernière fois ! Je veux voir personne !"

* * *

Quelques minutes après qu'on ait éloigné Ruki et Aoi de là où se trouvait Reita, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la chambre que le malade partageait d'ordinaire avec Ruki et Kai. Aoi semblait malgré tout relativement peu préoccupé par le cours des événements, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, à tel point nonchalant que son comportement ne faisait qu'ajouter l'atmosphère électrique. Uruha faisait les cent pas, agacé, s'efforçant visiblement de contrôler sa colère, afin de ne pas déclencher un deuxième incident. Kai avait pleuré mais s'était ensuite rapidement calmé, puis il était venu s'assoir près de Ruki pour expliquer au brun ce qui se tramait.

"Reita est 'borderline', je crois, quelque chose comme ça. Il manque d'émotions et parfois il a besoin de faire des choses graves pour se sentir 'vivant', comme prendre de la drogue, se mutiler, des choses comme ça," avait murmuré l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn. Ruki s'était sentit frissonner, imaginant ce que pouvait être l'horreur d'une telle situation. Reita lui avait toujours parut un peu coupé du monde, certes, mais la réalité était bien plus triste et sordide. La réalité n'était ni belle, ni poétique, ni même tragique ; c'était la douleur et la solitude d'une maladie mentale.

Le brun était resté longtemps silencieux, le visage sombre, son regard passant d'Aoi à Uruha puis à Kai. Chaque jour la réalité le choquait davantage : les enfants de l'hôpital étaient réellement malades, peu importe combien ils semblaient normaux au premier abord, et lui n'y était pas à sa place, du moins pas autant que tous les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?" osa finalement demander Ruki. Uruha s'immobilisa et vint s'assoir sur le lit près de lui, les mains posées sur les genoux, la tête baissée vers le sol.

"Et bien... Soit il a fait une bêtise et ils le mettent en isolement quelques jours... soit ça va et il reviendra, à moins qu'il ait une chambre seul," expliqua-t-il. Ruki hocha la tête en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, inquiet, lorsqu'une petite voix incertaine se fit entendre.

"Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre," murmura timidement Kai. Uruha se tourna vers lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, acquiesçant pour se convaincre que l'avenir n'apporterait pas cette fois son lot de mauvaises nouvelles..

* * *

Le mardi était à l'hôpital le jour de la visite médicale hebdomadaire. Elle n'était pas nécessaire pour tous les patients, seulement pour les nouveaux venus et ceux qui suivaient un traitement particulier, si bien que Ruki et Uruha étaient les seuls à s'y rendre à cette heure-là. Le brun devait passer en premier, espérant que ce ne serait qu'une formalité rapide, pressé de retrouver les autres pour guetter d'éventuelles nouvelles de la part de Reita.

Ruki fut accueilli par une infirmière à l'air revèche, qui lui ordonna de se déshabiller. L'adolescent s'exécuta à regret tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui, enfermant le brun dans une salle aux murs blancs et froids, dépourvus de la moindre décoration qui aurait pu rendre l'infirmerie plus agréable.

"Je fais quoi maintenant ?" demanda nerveusement Ruki, debout en boxer au centre de la pièce, intimité par le regard morne de l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui désigna une balance, que l'adolescent appréhenda avec anxiété. La pesée était obligatoire, on avait dû le lui signaler, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé sentir son ventre se nouer à ce point au moment d'affronter la réalité après si longtemps.

_46,1_

Le visage de Ruki s'effondra, littéralement terrorisé. 46 ? Kilogrammes ? Comment avait-il pu prendre autant de poids ? Le brun trembla, s'efforçant de ravaler son sentiment de panique. L'image de ses cuisses lui revenant en mémoire et le dégoûtait, trop obsédé par le gras qu'il sentait accroché à ses os pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il sorte, immédiatement, avant de ne plus tenir.

"Je... Je me sens pas très bien, depuis ce matin, je crois que j'ai mangé un truc qui est pas passé," mentit Ruki en attrapant son sweat pour cacher son torse nu. "J'ai un peu froid, est-ce que je peux aller m'allonger dans ma chambre ?" L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, sceptique, mais le brun lui adressa sa plus belle moue suppliante et elle céda finalement, avertissant tout de même l'adolescent qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un l'examiner.

* * *

Ruki ferma les yeux, tremblant, en larmes, quelques minutes plus tard. Il était assis contre la porte d'une chambre déserte, après avoir pris le soin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu s'y réfugier. L'adolescent s'entendait sangloter plaintivement, ce qui était une sensation étrange, curieuse pour lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être détaché de son propre corps, de ne plus le reconnaitre. Il crispait ses doigts sur son visage, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de ses joues, promettant d'y laisser de belles marques rouges ; mais le plus important était que ce peu de douleur fasse disparaître la nausée tenace qui ne le quittait plus.

Ruki se leva, essayant de maitriser ses sanglots, incapable de supporter ce mal-être qu'il ressentait désormais jusque dans sa chair. Cette sensation, pire, cette horreur dégoûtante ne quittait plus son bas ventre, comme si quelqu'un le touchait, l'abusait, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus.

"Merde.. putain de merde !!" s'écria le brun, donnant un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Il était totalement impuissant et le savait par expérience, de même qu'il avait conscience de la manière dont cesserait probablement la crise. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, appuyé contre le plâtre glacial de la cloison, pleurant de plus belle, avant de frapper de nouveau, cette fois sur le sol.

"Putain..." gémit Ruki, cherchant désespérément à calmer cette horrible sensation. La solution était toute trouvée, si simple mais à la fois si perverse, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il fallait résister encore, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Mais pourquoi ? L'adolescent se roula en boule dans un coin de la pièce, serrant ses jambes contre son torse, pleurant de rage, priant pour avoir seulement droit à un peu de paix.

Ruki resta immobile de longues minutes, comptant les secondes à voix haute, cherchant quelque pour se distraire ou oublier ce besoin qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau. L'adolescent avait les mains crispées sur ses lèvres, les dents serrés, résistant à la tentation de plonger ses doigts au fond de sa gorge, à la tentation de voir couleur sa bile et son sang. Il donnait de temps à autres un coup de point rageur contre le mur, tentant de conjurer sa douleur, frappant de plus en plus fort.

Puis un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Ruki hurla de douleur, serrant sa main droite entre ses jambes. Son auriculaire était plié selon un angle impossible, et l'os formait sous la peau une bosse disgracieuse, menaçant de la percer. Le brun se pencha, finalement vaincu par la douleur, ouvrit la bouche selon un rituel désespéré, puis il plongea ses doigts le plus profondément possible, une flaque de bile atterrissant rapidement sur le sol de la chambre avec un bruit horrible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 6/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Ruki était seul dans une chambre déserte, isolé depuis la crise de la veille. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, après une journée horriblement ennuyeuse où il n'avait vu personne, s'occupant à compter les minutes entre deux visites de l'infirmière. Il y avait certes des distractions mis à sa disposition mais l'adolescent n'avait plus goût à rien, la gorge nouée, incapable de comprendre d'où venait la tristesse qui le dévorait lentement ni comment la faire partir.

La pluie, persistante depuis plusieurs jours, s'était un peu calmée ce soir-là. Ruki écoutait distraitement le son des gouttes contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis le silence nocturne lors des rares accalmies. Il n'avait plus rien pour se réjouir, plus d'espoir, et ses rêves s'étaient depuis longtemps heurtés à la dure réalité. Alors la seule distraction qu'il avait encore dans cette chambre était lui-même, son esprit malade, cette paix intérieur qu'il recherchait sans cesse sans jamais atteindre. Les infirmières lui avaient proposé des livres, des jeux, suggérant même d'installer une télévision et quelques DVDs devant le lit de Ruki, mais il avait tout refusé avec indifférence. Si sa vie l'avait mené, à à peine seize ans, dans un hôpital psychiatrique où on le traitait comme un malade, alors valait-elle réellement la peine d'être appréciée ?

Ruki sentit avec indifférence une larme couler le long de sa joue, pour aller s'écraser contre les couvertures. Il avait pleuré assez souvent, en silence, sans même sangloter, depuis la crise au cours de laquelle il s'était blessé le doigt. Bien sûr, les médicaments avaient très vite ôté la douleur physique ; mais restait cette insatisfaction tenace et ce vide absolu qui ne lâchaient plus le brun dont la vie ne signifiait finalement plus grand chose.

"Ruki ?" appela une voix faible depuis la porte de la chambre. Le garçon s'immobilisa dans son lit, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer à nouveau cette voix qu'il avait cru entendre. Après quelques instants de silence, on frappa à la porte, puis une silhouette mince pénétra furtivement dans la pièce, sous le regard étonné de Ruki.

"Reita ?" chuchota le brun, lorsque son visiteur nocturne lui adressa un regard soucieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Le blond ne répondit pas, d'abord attentif au moindre bruit dans le couloir qui aurait pu signaler que quelqu'un approchait, puis il vint s'assoir sur les draps de Ruki tandis que le jeune malade lui laissait un peu de place.

"Tu vas bien ?" murmura aussitôt Reita, toujours aussi franc et peu bavard qu'à l'ordinaire. Ruki hocha la tête, sentant son coeur s'accélérer légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond le fixait sans ciller, assis à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. De nature plutôt solitaire, Ruki était peu habitué à ce qu'on s'inquiète de ses états d'âme ou même de sa santé physique, si bien qu'il s'était attendu à passer encore une nuit en solitaire, distrait seulement par la pluie et le flot de ses propres pensées. Mais quelqu'un se souciait visiblement de lui, au point de venir le voir, au point prendre le risque d'être puni pour avoir quitté sa chambre après le couvre feu. Ruki ne put s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement lorsque la main de Reita se posa sur la sienne, afin que le blond puisse examiner prudemment le bandage enroulé autour du pouce du plus jeune. Finalement, l'hôpital lui avait, peut-être, au moins apporté quelque chose de positif.

"Ca te fait mal ?" s'enquit Reita à voix basse, rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun pour pouvoir se faire comprendre sans éveiller l'attention des infirmiers qui passaient parfois dans les couloirs. Ruki secoua la tête, n'osant pas prendre la parole, à la fois intimité par la présence du blond et inquiet à l'idée de révéler sa présence en parlant un peu trop fort.

"Tant mieux," poursuivit Reita, marquant une légère pause avant de reprendre. "Ils ont changé Kai de chambre, tu sais. On dort avec Uruha maintenant." Ruki acquiesça à nouveau, à moitié attentif ; le blond avait toujours les doigts machinalement posé sur les siens, à quelques millimètres de son pouce blessé, et la situation en devenait presque embarrassante.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda tout de même le brun sans oser lever les yeux vers Reita, de peur de croiser son regard. Celui-ci esquissa une grimace, semblant redouter cette question, puis il lâcha enfin la main de Ruki et s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, adossé contre le mur, le regard perdu quelque part vers la porte de la chambre.

"Kai a peur de toi," expliqua finalement le blond, avant de reformuler aussitôt ses propos devant l'expression étonnée de Ruki. "En fait, il pense que tu l'aimes bien. Et ça lui fait peur. C'est le genre de personne qui a peur à l'idée qu'on l'aime bien ou qu'on s'approche de lui, tu vois. Il a demandé à changer de chambre et maintenant il dort avec Aoi. Parce qu'Aoi, pour faire court, il n'aime personne."

Ruki hocha lentement la tête, la nuit où il avait effrayé Kai lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire. Il n'était pas bien compliqué d'imaginer pourquoi le jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn avait tant eu peur, ou pourquoi il avait voulu déménager, mais Ruki se refusait à y penser, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale à l'idée de ce que son ancien compagnon de chambre avait pu subir.

"Il faut pas qu'il s'inquiète," murmura pensivement le brun, soucieux à l'idée d'avoir induit Kai à ce point en erreur. Reita afficha un petit sourire et Ruki crut y déceler un instant une pointe de soulagement, mais le blond reprit aussitôt la parole.

"C'est pas ta faute. Ni la sienne, d'ailleurs," chuchota Reita en s'approchant légèrement du brun. "Mais il a tort de partir, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Tu es vraiment mignon." Ruki se sentit rougir et il se retourna vers le blond, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Reita souriait mais il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus gentil ou tendre qu'à l'ordinaire, son regard reflétant seulement une lueur de satisfaction. Le sourire du blond s'élargit lorsqu'il constata la réaction de Ruki, puis il posa sa main sur celle du brun et offrit doucement à ses lèvres un baiser chaste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" murmura Ruki en reculant d'instinct, se maudissant d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Reita répondit par un sourire et s'approcha davantage, surplombant le corps maigre de Ruki, puis il releva le menton de celui-ci du bout des doigts et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune malade avec plus d'insistance, lui volant un long baiser. Ruki ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa aller, sentant la langue du blond caresser ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur, réclamant un baiser plus intime. Le brun s'allongea dans les couvertures, accédant à la douce requête de Reita, incapable de protester contre l'attention bien soudaine et mystérieuse que semblait lui porter son compagnon de chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Ruki émergea d'une longue nuit de sommeil, le lendemain matin, la chambre était déserte. La nuit même, Reita l'avait embrassé de longues minutes durant, avant de lui promettre de rester jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme. Ruki se rappelait vaguement s'être assoupi dans les bras accueillant du blond, luttant contre le sommeil pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de la surprenante tendresse dont Reita avait fait preuve. Mais l'épuisement et le manque de sommeil avaient fini par prendre le dessus et le brun était désormais seul, perplexe. Reita n'avait jamais manifesté d'attention particulière à son égard, si bien que Ruki ne savait que penser des événements de la veille ; s'il devait considérer ce doux moment comme une simple consolation ou une véritable marque d'intérêt.

"Petit déjeuner !" annonça soudain une femme en blouse blanche que Ruki n'avait même pas entendu entrer, perdu dans ses pensées. L'infirmière salua le brun et transporta un plateau de son chariot à la petite table de nuit installée près du lit du jeune malade, puis elle lui souhaita un bon appétit et partit servir le reste du couloir, laissant Ruki seul face à sa portion de nourriture.

Lorsque les infirmiers l'avaient retrouvé, alertés par les pleurs et les cris, à genoux en train de vomir, Ruki avait immédiatement été placé dans une chambre individuelle. Les visites et les activités étaient désormais interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus précisément jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent fasse preuve de bonne volonté. Ruki en avait conscience : l'isolement ne se terminerait, par la volonté des médecins, que lorsqu'il aurait repris de gré ou de force une alimentation à peu près normale.

"S'ils croient que j'vais guérir comme ça," bougonna l'adolescent en remuant sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat chaud qui fumait encore. Une part de brioche, du pain, une plaquette de beurre et deux petits pots de confiture constituaient le reste de son petit-déjeuner, bien moins diététique que le simple thé au citron que Ruki s'autorisait les matins ordinaires. Le brun porta un morceau de brioche contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, à la fois craintif et révulsé, redoutant la première bouchée de nourriture qui le ferait peut-être basculer dans des excès insupportables.

* * *

La crise était passée. Kai se tenait immobile devant le miroir de sa petit salle de bain, comme hypnotisé par le reflet dans lequel il apercevait Aoi, debout derrière lui. Le brun esquissa un large sourire puis s'approcha d'un pas souple, ses mains squelettiques venant se poser sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon aux cheveux auburn.

"Kai, il faut te calmer," conseilla Aoi sur un ton docte, acquiesçant pour donner plus de poids à ses propos. Kai se dégagea vivement, l'air tendu et terrifié, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa peur.

"Oui..." murmura-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. "D'accord Aoi, d'accord." Le brun inclina la tête sur le côté et s'approcha encore, ignorant la manière dont Kai le fixait, le dos contre le lavabo, incapable de reculer davantage. Aoi s'appuya d'une main sur la faïence glacée de la vasque derrière Kai, collant presque son corps diaphane contre celui du malade pétrifié, tandis que les doigts de sa main libre cherchaient à soulever la manche du pull que portait Kai.

"Tu t'es blessé," remarqua vivement Aoi, accusateur. Il fronça les sourcils et toisa, méprisant, le garçon qui lui faisait face, appuyant son pouce sur les plaies encore fraiches qui striaient de rouge le poignet de Kai.

"Tu devrais pas, il y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire quelque chose, que moi," murmura Aoi d'une foix sifflante et presque menaçante. L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn gémit de douleur, les paupières closes, lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la pièce et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant des gouttes de sang couler le long des doigts de Kai pour s'écraser sur le sol.

* * *

Un étage plus haut, Ruki était enfermé dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, les doigts crispés sur le rebord du lavabo, les dents serrées. Sur le lit, derrière, étaient dispersés les deux pots de confitures, ouverts, un bol vide et le papier d'une plaquette de beurre. Le plateau gisait sur le sol, sans que le brun ne soit capable de se souvenir du moment où il était tombé.

Les crises de boulimie ne laissaient de toutes façons jamais énormément de souvenir. La perspective d'avoir mangé n'importe quoi - du pain, puis la brioche, et enfin, dans le désordre, le contenu des pots de confiture et la plaquette de beurre - était déjà suffisamment dégoûtante sans avoir à en garder en mémoire tous les détails.

La nausée était déjà là, insidieuse, destinée à ne plus le lâcher avant de longues heures. Ruki soupira, puis retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas lent, avant de se laisser tomber assis à même le sol, le dos contre le rebord de son lit. L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière, paupières closes, cherchant vainement à se distraire, lorsqu'un bruit contre sa porte le ramena à la réalité.

"Ruki ?" appela discrètement la voix de Reita depuis le couloir, faisant sourire le brun bien malgré lui. "Je peux entrer ?" Ruki se leva, un peu embarrassé à l'idée de revoir le garçon qui lui avait volé ses premiers baisers, puis il ouvrit la porte et salua le blond d'un hochement de tête, soulagé d'avoir à nouveau une compagnie réconfortante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 7/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

"Tu t'habitueras vite à ce qu'on ne se soucie pas de toi. Ici ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de tout le monde," avait dit Reita.

Ruki avait été relâché de sa chambre d'isolement particulièrement vite, sans doute pour y être remplacé par un autre malade. Dormir seul était presque un luxe compte tenu du nombre de places, et puisque l'adolescent s'était bien comporté, on s'était empressé de le renvoyer dans sa chambre d'origine. Le brun considérait ainsi qu'on l'avait laissé partir grâce à Reita, sans qui il n'aurait jamais tenu plusieurs jours à avoir un comportement correct.

Ruki avait donc cherché à remercier le blond d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais celui-ci, sans toutefois devenir clairement distant, ne s'était plus vraiment montré aussi intime que durant leurs rares entrevues dans la chambre individuelle. Ce comportement laissait Ruki perplexe, à tel point qu'il se demandait si Reita était sincère ou s'il avait juste voulu le réconforter afin de le sortir de là.

Ils s'étaient bien embrassés par la suite, seulement une fois, le matin même, mais une infirmière les avait surpris alors que Reita glissait ses mains sous le pull de Ruki. Le brun se souvenait encore du regard de défi que le blond avait adressé à celle qui les avait vus serrés l'un contre l'autre en plein couloir, mais la manière dont Reita avait par la suite joué les indifférents avait bien vite suffit à le faire déchanter.

Outre le comportement bien mystérieux de son camarade de chambre, des problèmes semblaient à nouveau avoir secoué l'hôpital. Kai était introuvable et la rumeur courrait que c'était lui qui avait remplacé Ruki sans la chambre individuelle, même si Aoi se contentait de nier avec agacement lorsqu'on lui posait la question. Le brun, d'ordinaire plutôt discret et impossible à émouvoir, explosait beaucoup plus souvent et quelques malades chuchotaient dans les couloirs qu'on avait même vu Aoi insulter une infirmière.

La journée de la veille, passée en compagnie de Reita et Uruha dans la chambre qu'il partageaient désormais, avait été pour Ruki particulièrement éprouvante. Uruha avait semblé toujours plus nerveux que d'habitude, si toutefois c'était possible, et il s'était éclipsé discrètement après le repas du soir pour ne revenir que le lendemain matin, dans le réfectoire, l'air soucieux, des cernes tirant les traits de son visage.

Après le repas, les jeunes pensionnaires de l'hôpital étaient retournés chacun à leur chambre, dans une atmosphère électrique. Reita avançait, visiblement soucieux, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Ruki ou Uruha, et ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, les poings serrés, comme prêt à frapper ce qui se présenterait en travers de sa route.

"Allez-y sans moi," grommela soudain Uruha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Ruki cligna des yeux, surpris, et s'immobilisa à son tour, sous le regard de Reita qui semblait réfléchir à l'attitude qu'il convenait désormais d'adopter par rapport à ses deux compagnons de chambre.

"Tu vas voir Kai ?" s'enquit Ruki, d'instinct, la réponse à sa question se lisant aussitôt sur le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, debout face à lui. "Je viens." Reita secoua doucement la tête et posa une main dans le dos du brun, le faisant presque sursauter tant le geste était inattendu.

"Sache que ce ne sont pas tes affaires et que tu ferais mieux de d'abord t'occuper de comment tu vas toi," répondit Uruha en adressant à Ruki un regard un peu méprisant. "Mais si tu veux quand même venir, viens." Le brun renifla, un peu vexé, mais Uruha avait déjà tourné les talons et ne lui prêtait visiblement plus la moindre attention.

"Je viens si tu y vas," ajouta Reita à voix basse, sa main descendant furtivement en bas du dos de Ruki avant de retomber le long du corps du blond. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toujours à moitié persuadé que Reita se montrait affectueux simplement pour le protéger, par amitié, puis il suivit d'un pas rapide Uruha qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient arrivés devant l'ancienne chambre de Ruki. Uruha ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, ouvrant brusquement la porte, visiblement peu soucieux de savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Reita glissa un regard dans la pièce avant d'entrer à son tour et se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il aperçu Aoi à genoux sur le lit qu'occupait Kai, celui-ci fixant les nouveaux venus avec étonnement.

"Uruha ?" appela le garçon aux cheveux auburn, légèrement inquiet par l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescent. Uruha s'approcha du lit sans répondre, les poings serrés. Il toisa un instant Aoi d'un regard haineux, sa lèvre inférieure un peu tremblante, puis il attrapa soudainement le brun par le col de son sweat pour le pousser violemment sur le sol de la chambre.

Aoi !" s'exclama Kai, tendant la main pour rattraper l'anorexique. Uruha se pencha pencha, accroupi devant le brun qui ne semblait pas sérieusement blessé malgré sa chute en arrière, et le fixa en silence. Aoi arborait un petit sourire, visiblement amusé par les événements, mais son regard planté dans les yeux d'Uruha ne cillait pas, et exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait lui porter.

"Tu nous déranges," cracha finalement Aoi, comme s'il voulait faire exploser le plus vite possible la colère de l'adolescent. Uruha leva aussitôt la main pour le frapper et Ruki poussa un cri, au moment même où Reita l'entrainait brusquement hors de la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu f-" commença le brun en se dégageant de la poigne ferme du blond. Celui-ci lui intima d'un geste de rester silencieux, avisant une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir adjacent.

"Bon, reste pas ici," murmura rapidement Reita en se dirigeant vers cette dernière pour l'avertir, laissant soudain Ruki seul.

Le brun resta un instant interdit, le regard tourné vers la porte menant à la chambre de Kai, dans laquelle on n'entendait plus que le silence. Puis Ruki secoua vivement la tête, tentant de revenir à la réalité, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui semblaient s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, comprenant sans peine pourquoi Reita lui avait conseillé de partir, puis Ruki parcourut du regard les environs et se précipita dans des toilettes situées à peine à quelques mètres de là, ravi d'avoir trouvé un poste d'observation plutôt discret.

"...'ruha..." entendit le brun de la bouche d'un des infirmiers, au moment où il s'installait prudemment dans son poste d'observation, malheureusement incapable de distinguer la totalité de la conversation depuis les toilettes. L'adolescent s'était hissé debout en équilibre précaire sur la cuvette, prenant garde de ne pas laisser l'ombre de ses pieds visibles à travers la fente sous la porte de sa cachette exiguë.

Ruki parvint ensuite à distinguer le son d'une porte, probablement celle menant à la chambre de Kai, puis un infirmier dit quelque chose d'inintelligible et ensuite ce fut de nouveau le silence, seulement ponctué de quelques bruits étouffés. A peine quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir pour s'évanouir très vite.

Puis un bruit sourd retentit, suivit d'un silence et Ruki réalisa soudain que quelqu'un marchait vers lui, à une allure visiblement lente. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas être surpris dans sa cachette, lorsqu'une voix masculine s'éleva un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

"Suzuki-kun... Tu es beaucoup avec Matsumoto-kun récemment non ?"

Ruki dut retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit que la personne qui s'était approchée de lui n'était autre que Reita. Celui-ci fit demi tour et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant sans difficultés le bruit des pas un peu trainants du blond.

"Tu sais que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée," poursuivit la voix, qui semblait s'être approchée de Reita entre temps. "Tu ne peux pas construire grand chose ici sur de bonnes bases. Et tu vous ne vous reverrez probablement plus lorsque vous sortirez. Tu en as bien conscience, n'est-ce pas ?" Un bref silence s'ensuivit, Ruki devinant avec un pincement au coeur que le blond dans le couloir était probablement en train de hausser les épaules, l'air éternellement indifférent.

"Bien," repris la voix qui appartenait sans doute à un des infirmiers de l'hôpital. Ruki entendit Reita laisser échapper un petit soupir fatigué, puis un bruit de pas se fit à nouveau entendre, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Le brun tendit l'oreille quelques minutes, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait que le blond devant les toilettes, puis il ouvrit la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles il était caché, manquant d'assommer Reita.

"Ruki ?!" s'exclama celui-ci, affichant pour la première fois sur son visage une expression radicalement différente de l'indifférence. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? J'ai faillit avoir une attaque !" Ruki repoussa la porte avec son pieds et se mit à pouffer de rire devant le visage surpris du blond, oubliant un instant où il se trouvait et la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister entre Kai et Aoi. Reita sembla aussitôt retrouver son calme habituel et il esquissa un sourire, adressant au brun un regard un peu trop affectueux pour n'être qu'amical.

"On devrait rentrer avant d'avoir des soucis," dit le blond, incapable de se résoudre à gâcher la bonne humeur de Ruki en lui parlant du sort d'Aoi et Uruha.

Le brun hocha la tête, insouciant, avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, suivi par Reita qui le fixait sans s'en rendre compte avec un petit sourire, attendri par la candeur et la simplicité dont Ruki pouvait parfois faire preuve. Le brun s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers menant au premier étage lorsqu'il sentit la main de Reita se glisser dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ; et il se surprit à croire que le blond voulait peut-être lui donner un peu plus que du réconfort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **"The escape of Ruki-sama !"

**Chapitres :** 7/8

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst... hôpital psychiatrique ? (C'est un genre ça ?)

**Disclaimer : **Attentions, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, dérangeantes, ou difficiles pour les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Note : **Dites merci à mes cauchemars, sans lesquels ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été écrit comme ça xD. Désolée pour le délai, j'ai une tendinite, ça complique quelque peu l'écriture ^^". Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, comme toujours 3 ! J'hésite à faire une séquelle, quelqu'un a un avis sur la question =3 ?

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés, après l'altercation entre Aoi et Uruha, dans une ambiance plus sombre encore que les précédents. Reita avait emmené Ruki auprès d'une jeune infirmière pour obtenir des explications et celle-ci leur avait alors appris avec un certain détachement que le comportement violent d'Uruha ne lui permettaient plus de se mêler aux autres. Quant à Aoi, la rumeur courrait qu'il avait demandé une chambre en solitaire - rumeur que son absence systématique aux repas et aux activités communes tendait à confirmer.

Kai, lui, était finalement revenu dans la chambre commune, plus pâle et plus réservé encore qu'avant son départ. Ruki s'était efforcé, les premières nuit, de ne plus effrayer le jeune malade et ils avaient malgré tout fini par se rapprocher, à tel point que Kai était un soir venu pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de son compagnon de chambre.

"Je veux sortir d'ici," avait timidement murmuré le garçon aux cheveux auburn, des larmes coulant en silence le long de ses joues. "J'ai quelque chose.. à faire.. à l'extérieur..." Ruki n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, ravalant sa colère pour tenter de consoler Kai, plus que jamais persuadé que l'hôpital ne pouvait réellement guérir personne.

Ils en avaient parlé, avec Reita, une après-midi, assis l'un contre l'autre devant un des DVDs empruntés au foyer de l'établissement. Le blond avait passé une grande partie de son adolescence entre les murs de l'hôpital, presque incapable de se souvenir de l'"extérieur". Il avait confié à Ruki, d'une voix cruellement indifférente, la manière dont il avait appris à mieux gérer ses névroses malgré la manière catastrophique dont le traitaient les infirmières. L'hôpital manquait terriblement de moyens, empêchant un suivit au cas par cas - les malades pouvaient peut-être compter sur les rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec des spécialistes, mais ils devaient en dehors de ces courtes entrevues se débrouiller presque entièrement seuls.

Le manque de suivi des malades causait, selon Reita, un manque de contraintes. Ruki ne comprenait pas vraiment l'avis du blond, selon lequel personne n'était "forcé à guérir" - personne ne prenait non plus le temps de vérifier avec rigueur le comportement de chacun des pensionnaires. Les seules règles mises en places étaient bien superficielles : un système plutôt laxiste de punitions et de récompenses pour les bons ou mauvais comportements, auquel Ruki avait eu affaire lors de son court séjour en chambre individuelle.

Cette guérison par le chantage, dont la cause officieuse était le manque de financement, se justifiait en théorie par l'idée de responsabiliser les malades. Mais l'hôpital ne parvenait à tromper personne, et faute de moyens adaptés mis à disposition de chacun des patients, personne ne pouvait réellement espérer guérir.

"Sors d'ici dès que tu peux," avait finalement dit Reita, serrant la main de Ruki dans la sienne comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Le brun avait vaguement hoché la tête et promis d'obéir, sans vraiment réaliser la portée de son serment. Puis il s'était serré un peu plus contre Reita, essayant malgré tout de penser à autre chose, alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois au moins, Kai se retourna dans son sommeil, couché dans le lit au milieu de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Reita et Ruki. L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn était plongé dans un rêve qui l'emmenait bien loin de l'hôpital, dans une chambre vétuste au plancher de bois et aux vieux murs craquant sous les assauts du vent. Il faisait frais, dans ce lit que le jeune garçon connaissait par cœur pour y avoir si longtemps séjourné, et la grande maison qui occupait ses songes était silencieuse, déserte, occupée seulement par lui et une ombre que l'on devinait dans le couloir.

"La princesse, seule dans son château, reçu la visite du prince..."

Kai s'assit lentement dans son lit, frissonnant même en rêve sous la morsure du froid hivernal qui s'infiltrait à travers la fenêtre mal isolée. On devinait une maigre forme, assise sur le sol du couloir, qui se découpait dans la lumière passant sous la porte de la chambre. La voix, qui était celle d'une enfant, repris, claire et cristalline, lisant avec application les derniers mots d'une fable.

"Il l'emporta, sur son cheval blanc, et ils vécurent heureux..."

_Cela porte malheur d'entendre une enfant lire une histoire, surtout elle, quelque chose d'horrible va t'arriver_, susurra une présence dans l'esprit de Kai. Il frissonna à nouveau, trop pétrifié par la crainte pour bouger ou même simplement éteindre la faible lueur qu'émettait la lampe à son chevet. L'enfant avait terminé sa lecture et l'adolescent entendit distinctement, dans le silence, le bruit d'un livre de comtes que l'on refermait vivement. Puis, des pas se firent entendre, s'éloignant, et Kai laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_Cela porte malheur d'entendre une enfant lire une histoire, surtout elle, quelque chose d'horrible va arriver_, susurra à nouveau cette présence insidieuse, mais Kai n'avait, à tort sans doute, plus vraiment peur. _Sauf si l'enfant se fait attraper..._

Un cri retentit à cet instant, aigu, et les bruits de pas cessèrent soudain. Une ombre apparu brusquement dans le rayon de lumière, une ombre massive, menaçante, terrifiante. Kai éteignit vivement sa lampe et il eut à peine le temps de s'allonger sous les couvertures, pressant de toutes ses forces ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée, heurtant le mur avec un bruit assourdissant.

L'enfant cria à nouveau, tout près, comme pour lancer à Kai un appel au secours, un appel si désespéré qu'il était impossible à ignorer. L'adolescent ouvrit un œil, n'osant pas bouger, feignant toujours le sommeil, et il aperçut un homme imposant debout face au lit sur lequel était étendue sa petite sœur, la jupe relevée sur les jambes, le regard terrorisé de l'enfant fixé sur l'homme qui ôtait la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le jeune garçon sursauta presque, en apercevant dans la lueur de la lune les traits de cet homme qui s'affairait à déboutonner son pantalon. Il n'était personne de reconnaissable, personne en particulier ; son père, peut-être, ou son cousin, un vieil ennemi, ou tout cela à la fois. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts, un corps musclé et large, grand, menaçant, qui n'inspirait rien d'autre que la brutalité la plus inhumaine.

Kai sentit sa respiration se bloquer, incapable de réagir ou même d'en regarder davantage. Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils jusqu'à se faire mal, ses dents mordant au sang sa lèvre inférieure comme si cette modeste douleur pouvait le distraire de l'horreur qui se produisait là, sur le lit voisin.

Un cri, celui de la fillette, retentit, le râle de l'homme se fit entendre, puis ce fut le silence, un long silence. Kai osa rouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts crispés sur la couverture. La chambre était déserte et froide, l'enfant et le monstre avaient disparu. Kai resta immobile un long moment, sentant à peine les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, réalisant lentement la lâcheté avec laquelle il avait abandonné une fillettes aux griffes d'un homme.

Il se redressa, encore choqué par la brutalité de ce à quoi il avait assisté. La maison était à nouveau silencieuse, le craquement du vent répondant seul aux sanglots étouffés de l'adolescent. Mais l'homme était encore là, quelque part, dans une chambre ou un couloir, et Kai en avait conscience, trop terrorisé pour s'aventurer hors de cette chambre qui l'avait vu perdre à jamais son innocence.

Il ramena la couverture sur son corps tremblant et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer ses larmes, l'oreille tendue, attentif au moindre craquement dans le couloir. Mais le monstre ne sortirait plus de sa tanière pour la nuit, Kai ne connaissait que trop bien ses habitudes. Il resta aux aguets un long moment, incapable de forcer son corps à se détendre, jusqu'à réaliser finalement que le décors de sa chambre n'était plus celui de la vieille maison, et qu'il pouvait désormais entendre à ses côtés la respiration calme de Reita.

Kai tourna la tête en un mouvement à peine perceptible, prenant garde à ce que cet homme si menaçant, s'il était là, ne puisse le remarquer. La silhouette de Ruki dans le lit en face du sien lui confirma qu'il était sorti de son cauchemar. et le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir, soulagé bien qu'encore terrifié, tremblant de tous ses membres au souvenir de son rêve. Il ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, des larmes bien réelles cette fois coulant jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Kai se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot, soucieux de ne pas alerter ses compagnons de chambre, puis il se tourna vers le clair de lune que l'on apercevait à travers la fenêtre, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Un bruit dans le couloir éveilla son attention, et il se cacha sous la couverture comme par réflexe, restant immobile un long moment avant de pouvoir se persuader qu'il était en sécurité là où il trouvait.

Les cauchemars recommençaient. Mais après tout, ces souvenirs obsédants n'étaient-ils pas une juste punition pour lui qui avait osé se montrer si lâche ?

* * *

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, Matsumoto-kun," susurra d'une voix douce la responsable qui se tenait face à Ruki. Devant l'adolescent étaient disposés des papiers signés et datés de la veille, attestant déjà de son transfert dans un autre établissement, visiblement avant même de l'en informer ou de recueillir son avis.

"Je vais partir alors ?" murmura Ruki d'une voix nouée, réalisant peu à peu l'ampleur de la nouvelle. On l'avait convoqué le matin même sans lui laisser le temps de saluer ses compagnons de chambre, pour lui annoncer que sa mère n'était plus en situation de payer les factures de l'hôpital, et qu'un autre membre de la famille était déterminé à le prendre en charge. Ruki avait ensuite vu le nom de sa sœur remplacer celui de sa mère sur un nombre incalculable de feuilles frappées du cachet de l'hôpital, et on avait finalement renvoyé l'adolescent d'où il venait, pour le rappeler à peine quelques heures plus tard.

"Suzue-san désire opérer un changement d'établissement le plus tôt possible," expliqua lentement la responsable, guettant de la part du brun le moindre signe d'assentiment qui aurait pu rendre les choses moins difficiles. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait, normalement, mais tu n'es ici que depuis quelques jours alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la clinique dans laquelle tu seras transférée bénéficie d'une excellente réputation." La responsable ponctua sa phrase par une petite moue contrariée, réticente à l'idée d'expliquer à Ruki à quel point il serait mieux traité dans un établissement privé et très cher, plutôt que dans l'hôpital pauvre qui l'avait jusque là pris en charge.

"Suzue-san va venir te voir dans la journée, avec ta psychiatre, Hitomi-san" ajouta finalement la femme derrière son bureau. "Tu pourras parler avec elles de ton nouvel établissement." La responsable fouilla un instant parmi les papiers étalés devant elle, pour grimacer légèrement à la vue d'une lettre manuscrite signée de la main de la sœur de Ruki.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'étendue des dettes de sa mère et la réputation désastreuse de l'établissement dans lequel se trouvait son jeune frère, Mai Suzue avait immédiatement envoyé une missive à l'hôpital, acceptant de payer les factures jusque là laissées par sa mère, à la condition expresse de pouvoir changer Ruki d'hôpital dès le soir même. L'aînée de la famille avait un emploi stable et des revenus conséquents, qui lui avaient très tôt permis d'échapper à l'atmosphère empoisonnée du foyer où vivait encore Ruki quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais préparer ton sac," reprit la responsable en forçant un sourire. "La.. clinique de l'espérance pourra t'accueillir dès ce soir, je suis sûre que tu t'y plairas parfaitement." Ruki hocha distraitement la tête. La nouvelle en elle-même n'était pas réellement surprenante : sa mère n'avait jamais été capable de s'occuper de lui correctement et ce n'était pas la première fois que sa sœur était obligée d'intervenir pour le prendre en charge quelques temps, mais même s'il avait toujours eut conscience que ce moment arriverait fatalement, Ruki ne s'attendait pas à devoir quitter l'hôpital si tôt.

L'adolescent se leva lentement, presque avec regret, sans même écouter les recommandations de la responsable qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte avec un large sourire. Une boule se forma dans son ventre à l'idée amère de quitter Reita à la fin de la journée, de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Kai, de ne jamais revoir Uruha, et il quitta le bureau sans un regard vers la responsable, à peine distrait par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait dans son dos.

* * *

Lorsque Ruki revint dans sa chambre, le visage sombre, la pièce était déserte. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir puis sortit son sac du placard, avant d'y entasser sans enthousiasme les maigres possessions qui l'avaient suivi à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait là que quelques vêtements, un jean fétiche dans lequel le brun ne se sentait pas trop gros, un collier des Sex Pistols et un bracelet orné d'une tête de mort. Ruki était en train de refermer son sac après une ultime vérification du contenu du placard, le vague à l'âme, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette blonde.

"Ruki ?" fit Reita en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et il s'approcha de son compagnon de chambre, un sourire un peu triste se dessinant de manière imperceptible sur ses lèvres.

"Ils vont te changer d'hôpital," constata simplement Reita en s'asseyant sur le lit du brun, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Ruki hocha doucement la tête et vint se tenir debout face au blond, observant silencieusement la forme du beau visage de Reita, la courbe de son sourire énigmatique, la douceur virile de ce corps qu'il ne reverrait plus.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle," murmura le blond, reprenant sans le savoir presque mot pour mot les paroles de la responsable que Ruki avait vue un peu plus tôt. Le brun acquiesça avec un sourire sarcastique avant de s'éloigner pour poser son sac de bagages près de la porte. Il aurait voulu demander à Reita s'il était triste, s'il allait le regretter ou au contraire l'oublier facilement, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

"Bon et ben je vais m'en aller," dit finalement Ruki, le cœur battant. Le blond se leva et s'approcha de lui à nouveau, cette fois pour l'embrasser furtivement, volant au brun un baiser chaste d'au revoir.

"J'ai bien le droit à un dernier bisou," se justifia Reita devant l'air étonné du plus jeune. Ruki fit la moue et détourna le regard pour toute réponse, puis le blond lui caressa un instant la joue et quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant bientôt dans le couloir.

Ruki était désormais seul.

Le brun prit son sac et le jeta sur son lit dans un mouvement rageur, regrettant déjà de n'avoir pas osé faire à Reita de véritables adieux. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jurer et se laissa tomber sur son lit, trop timide pour rattraper le blond, espérant seulement qu'il reviendrait avant son départ. L'espérance se révéla bien vite vaine puisque quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte pour avertir Ruki de l'arrivée de sa sœur Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, le brun visitait déjà sa nouvelle clinique, bien loin du blond vers qui étaient tournées ses pensées, incapable de réaliser tout à fait que le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait probablement valeur d'adieu.

**EPILOGUE**

Ruki s'étira longuement, accrochant sur une tringle le dernier lot de cintres auxquels étaient suspendus des vêtements enveloppés dans des sacs en plastic. Son nouveau travail, sans un des pressings du centre ville, ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Depuis sa sortie, quelques semaines plus tôt, de l'hôpital, le jeune homme s'était appliqué à cumuler les emplois précaires, comme pour remercier sa sœur aînée qui pourtant ne voyait aucun inconvénient à héberger son cadet.

Ruki avait désormais presque dix-neuf ans, mais les années passées sans réel contact avec le monde extérieur en avaient fait un adolescent peu ordinaire. Il avait fallu réapprendre ces choses si évidentes pour le reste du monde ; prendre le métro, chercher du travail, faire connaissance, avec le premier venu, sans craindre autant de complexité qu'à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme passait malgré tout le plus clair de son temps seul, dans une pièce de l'appartement de sa sœur, qui lui servait à la fois de chambre et de studio de dessin. Il peignait, le plus souvent, inventait des motifs que lui seul pouvaient comprendre, qu'il rêvait de voir un jour figurer sur une collection de vêtements ou de bijoux.

A défaut de guérir, Ruki reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie. Les années à l'hôpital lui avaient au moins appris à contrôler ses troubles du comportement alimentaire, à faire un peu plus confiance à tous ceux qui le trouvaient déjà beau et mince, et un peu moins à son esprit encore un peu malade. Il pouvait marcher dans la rue la tête haute, ou presque, sans avoir trop honte de son corps pour oser vivre. L'existence n'était certes pas toujours facile, tant le chemin de la guérison est long et parsemé d'embuches, mais Ruki n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu retrouver l'état de détresse des premiers jours à l'hôpital. Son tout premier hôpital...

Le jeune homme émergea de ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit face à lui, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement pour sortir de sa poche les clefs de chez sa sœur

"Ruki-kun ! Je t'ai vu arriver, il y a du courrier pour toi," annonça la jeune femme, encore vêtue du tailleur strict avec lequel elle partait travailler chaque matin. Le brun lui adressa aussitôt un sourire affectueux et reconnaissant, si différent de la manière dont il se comportait lorsque Mai Suzue était venue le chercher dans son premier hôpital, puis il prit la lettre que lui tendait sa sœur et s'assit dans le canapé en déchirant l'enveloppe avec curiosité.

Le papier était blanc, orné de quelques lignes d'une écriture que Ruki ne connaissait pas, droite et simple.

_Ruki, _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir la difficulté qu'on a eu à trouver son adresse ! Elle a été enregistrée à l'hôpital à ton départ, et Uruha a un succès incroyable auprès des infirmières, alors... _

_Comment vas-tu ? La clinique nous a dit que tu étais sorti il y a presque un mois. Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par guérir ! _

_L'hôpital, ici, a fermé. Uruha et moi avons un appartement dans le centre, et je crois que Kai n'est pas très loin, il avait un problème familial à régler le plus tôt possible. Aoi dort plus ou moins dans le parc au centre de Tokyo, puisqu'il refuse mordicus d'accepter mon hospitalité. _

_Moi, je travaille dans un magasin de disques. Uruha est barman. Nous allons bien. Je veux dire, ne lui en parle pas, mais je n'ai pas vu Uruha s'énerver depuis des semaines. Je crois qu'on a les choses "sous contrôle". _

_Je voulais venir te voir en personne, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop doué pour parler à ce qu'il parait, et je ne savais pas trop quelle serait ta réaction. _

_Libre à toi de me répondre. Mais Uruha aimerait te revoir, et moi aussi, _

_- Reita_.


End file.
